Better than Ice Cream
by mirai aria
Summary: Eiri and Shuichi have a war on Happy Bunny and.... Ice cream? Feels like a little song wants to come out...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Gravitation**, it's characters and all that. I'm just a humble student who enjoys writing about these wonderful characters. I don't own Sarah Mclachlan's "Ice Cream" either. Now if I could sing or write songs like that, would I be a fanfic writer?

**A/N:** I wrote this sometime ago, actually, but chickened out on posting it in websites (I posted it in my LJ and at gravimusemeet). I didn't get much response so I was demoralized and then to make matters worse, I saw a fic at Gurabite, right at the same time, which looked to be inspired by the same song. Amusing, no? Anyway, I'm pretty sure the great Aja-sama helped me beta this (I can't remember XD). I got a new beta, but this one, I'd rather not bother her with. Anyway, for people still following **YUKI**, I just finished the Chapter 18 last night and sent it to my beta. I hope you peeps enjoy when read it. For now, we wait!

**Better than Ice Cream**

There was one very important rule in the Uesugi-Shindou household and that was to, very clearly, _not_ mess with Chrysanthemum-kun aka Eiri's precious two-year-old laptop. Paradoxically, however, the one person brave enough to be a repeat offender of the mentioned rule was none other than the other half of said household. And today, he will have broken the rule an outstanding hundred and two times.

Shuichi was proud of it but if there was one thing harder than acquiring Ryuichi's elusive first ever special edition video fanservice (exclusive only to the Nittle Grasper fangirls then) it was getting Eiri out of the very sour mood he'd gotten into after finding happy bunny stickers (sent in by an eager American-based fangirl by mail) plastered all over Chrysanthemum-kun's cover. And he'd been trying to coax the blond novelist out of said sour mood for three hours now and counting. He was about read to give up too and settle for a happy high-in-sugar afternoon break too.

"Eiri, don't be mad!" Shuichi cried desperately and though the door to the blond's room was wide open, the sight of the impassive novelist blatantly ignoring him as he peeled the Technicolor stickers off his laptop was a nice big, locked door to his face enough. "I mean… they're cute! They're just like Kumagoro! And you know I was just being sarcastic with that one sticker that says "I love you so much it _HURTS_ because you SUCK."

He received no response and the novelist continued grimly peeling the stickers off his laptop. Shuichi had gone plastering like crazy on the thing last night, after finding the cute bunny-stickers bore the cutest (not to mention sarcastic) messages. The messages had ranged from the cute "Die" delivered with an eagerly happy bunny to longer, much more sarcastic (and cutting) messages like… "I sleep with you because your bed is cool!" He'd thought they were incidentally, quite amusingly, applicable to his situation. Of course, that was because he had no idea his faithful American fangirl had them custom made just for him.

"It's not my fault you don't share my sense of _cute_ humor, Eiri!" Shuichi tried again and was rewarded with the classic sight of Eiri successfully extracting a sticker from his laptop without damage only to rip it into the tiniest piece and dispose of it in the small paper shredder he had installed on his desk. His jaw hung and he frowned disapprovingly at the blond, "You didn't have to put it in there! There's isn't even _anything_ left for the bloody thing to shred!"

Eiri merely returned to plucking the second layer of stickers and Shuichi, _finally_, decided it was time to call it quits. He spun on his heels and promptly headed to their kitchen to raid the refrigerator. It was time for happy comfort food!

He stomped into the kitchen in his fluffy pink kumagoro slippers and threw the refrigerator's double doors open. His eyes quickly scanned for food, any kind of _sweet food_, only to find cans upon cans of beer and… carrot juice? He frowned and bit his lip, sure they'd bought more Pocky and all kinds of happy sweets just days before. They couldn't have gone that fast, he thought… that was until he remembered how Eiri was all mean to him the night before last night and he ended up calling his friends to annoy the living hell out of his man. Which of course succeeded without fail and led to…censored things... and a very bare refrigerator.

"No way." Shuichi whispered in defeat and scratched his bubblegum pink head while he thought of a solution. He began throwing the ref's drawers and eventually got to the freezer where, behind a pile of frozen fish and meat, he found a single golden (not literally :D) tub of chocolate ice cream. He rejoiced!

Without wasting any time, he extracted it from the pile of unmoving frozen dead things and was happy to see it wasn't completely empty. Angels sang above him with one sweetless crisis overcome. He pushed the ref door close behind him and walked over to the drawer with their entire cutlery. One spoon was enough. After getting his spoon, he made a beeline for their leather sofas where he sat down comfortably and readied himself for some comforting quality time.

He popped its lid off and sighed at the heavenly sight of chocolate ice cream inside the tub. It was the last ice cream tub and with both of them in a nice high time in the spotlight for their respective new releases, going out in public unarmed was _suicide_. Asking K to pick up a bucket load of sweets for him was out of the question too; he'd rather not have another blond inside the house with his own still seething in happy bunny fury. A pissed of Eiri was norm and almost comforting, a nice goofy and over-protective Eiri in the face of another 'attacker' (seme?) was just downright _freaky_.

Just about as freaky as Eiri running after a car wearing flowery sandals.

Shuichi sniffed, taking in the nice thick aroma of (manufactured confectionary) chocolate, and with a sigh dug his spoon into it. His mouth watered and upon contact with the sweet chocolate ice cream, he felt like he'd just jumped up into the clouds and caught a glimpse of heaven (forgive the Yakitate Japan! influence, thank you :D). Upon coming back into reality though, he was hit with the nastiest idea.

Fangirls who were under the impression the stoic, angst-loving, blond novelist did not have the palate for nice, sweet things couldn't be any more wrong about the novelist. Because, as Shuichi had found out in his rather long stay with the novelist, Eiri had sweet tooth as big as his and if you looked hard enough into the cavernous space that was his expensive refrigerator, you'd find sweet things hidden in tiny corners… sweet things like the chocolate ice cream Shuichi had in his arms right now. And, in fact, Shuichi couldn't remember stashing the ice cream in the ref and it had to be…

"Oh, Eiri, you're in _deep_ trouble." Shuichi declared out loud, meaning for the novelist to hear it clearly across their flat. He licked his lips and giggled, "Very deep trouble." And if he had been in another area of their flat, he'd have seen the blond promptly stop from his crusade against happy bunny to look up with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion.

Shuichi jumped off the sofa and finally reappeared into the novelist's line of view armed with the tub of ice cream in his arms and a 'stained' spoon in one free hand. Eiri had long returned to his blatant ignoring of the pink-haired pop star but when Shuichi spoke again, he was unable to keep his impassive stance up.

"Eiri, who am I holding in my arms right now?" Shuichi began in a playful tone and feigned surprise as he looked down into the ice cream tub in his arms. "Oh! Why, if it isn't Chocolate-Dreyer's-Ice-Cream-from-last-week struggling in my arms?"

"…How did you find _him_?" Eiri questioned pointedly, directing a very sharp and pointy glare at his lover and the ice cream in his arms.

"_Him_?" Shuichi feigned another look of shock and turned his gaze to his spoon, still stained with already-melted ice cream liquid. He stuck his tongue out and began 'innocently' licking away the chocolate liquid on it.

"Dammit," Eiri growled and promptly placed his laptop back onto his desk (where a pile of removed happy bunny stickers sat in pieces). He got up from his chair and stood, "I was bloody saving I—"

"Ah, but sharing is caring, _Yu­..ki_!" Shuichi deliberately dug his spoon into the tub for a spoonful of ice cream and then he stuffed it into his mouth delectably making for one annoyed blond novelist.

"Put it back." Eiri growled again and took a step forward. Shuichi quickly waved his spoon at his man.

"Uh-uh. You know how fast I can down Pocky sticks, wanna try and see how fast I can make half a gallon of ice cream disappear?"

Eiri scoffed at him, "You hate gyms and you have a week away from another one of your ear-killing concerts. You _won't_ dare, brat."

Shuichi smiled sweetly, "Isn't that were sex comes in?"

"Who's getting sex?" Eiri questioned back but, much to his dismay, Shuichi was not at all fazed.

"Who said I'd need you for sex?" Shuichi's smile widened and Eiri's eyes darkened. He grumbled and turned his back on the pop star, _obviously_ pissed (and defeated).

Shuichi's smiling face dropped and he frowned when Eiri's hand came into contact with their bedroom door, _He's closing the door! _"Hey, you know I didn't mean that…--"

Eiri began pushing the door back and Shuichi broke into a sprint towards him, planting himself between the door and Eiri. Shuichi put on the best puppy-eyed look and, sincerely, apologized to his man. "You know I didn't mean it? You know I'd never sex with anyone but you?"

"Like I'd care even if you have sex with Kitazawa." Eiri deadpanned darkly and Shuichi frowned cutely.

"I don't do necrophilia. I'd do plushiecon before I'd do necrophilia and that would never happen—" He paused and looked up at Eiri sweetly, "But you.. I can make an exception for you if you died before I did and---" Eiri began forcing the door close, with Shuichi still in its way and Shuichi began wailing desperately, "Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Eiri—" He lifted the tub as a form of offering, "Here, here's your tubby-kun! Ice cream, all for you…!"

Eiri snubbed him but accepted the offering and quietly padded to his office chair. He sat on it and quietly began spooning small spoonfuls of it into his mouth. Shuichi's shoulder sagged and defeat as Eiri finally assumed his snubbing stance once again. _Plan failed_; _Result? A twice-pissed off Eiri_.

Shuichi continued standing there, eyeing his lover at complete loss and, as a last resort, began singing a song related to ice cream. "_Your love is better than ice cream…_" Shuichi began singing quietly in his slightly accented English (Training lessons hurt but they help more than they hurt in the end.) "_Better than anything else that I've tried…"_

Eiri took a particularly big spoonful of ice cream and continued ignoring him. "_Your love is better than ice cream… everyone here knows how to cry…"_

"_It's a long way down… It's a long way down… It's a long way down to the place where we've fallen_." Shuichi walked towards the blond novelist and carefully wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders as he began humming. "_Your love is better than chocolate… better than anything else that I've tried…" _

He leant his head on Eiri's shoulder and pouted as he continued singing, "_Oh… Love is better than chocolate…Everyone here knows how to fall…"_

"_It's a long way down… It's a long way down…" _Shuichi leaned forward to press a kiss on the novelist cheeks and, when Eiri turned his annoyed gaze towards him, smiled apologetically, "_It's a long way down to the place where we've fallen_."

"Brat." Eiri whispered quietly before pressing a spoonful of ice cream into his half open mouth. "_Shut up_."

Shuichi thought it was the most romantic thing.


End file.
